


Déjà Vu

by AluraGayle



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraGayle/pseuds/AluraGayle
Summary: Even with his limiters in place, Hakkai still battles for control. Sometimes, he can slip.
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.

#

The inn's old pipes gurgled and sputtered in the wall at the head of the bed. When the tenant upstairs twisted the tap on, water rushed by in a shushing torrent of white-noise, blocking out the sweeter, more distant chirp of crickets outside the open window.

Yet he could still hear Gojyo's steady, deep breathing.

He turned his face away from the glimpse of star-smattered sky, enough for him to lay his good eye on his companion's slumbering face. The half-demon had tossed his arm across Hakkai's bare chest while in the midst of some dream earlier, and now his fingers curled gently into his hair. Pale sticks of white tangled in unruly darkness, they twitched now and then, unwittingly brushing at his ear.

Teasing the silver limiter clips.

Hakkai just watched him sleep, his scars hidden away under the damning gleam of crimson hair, cheek nestled against his shoulder, still-swollen lips parted faintly.

He inhaled sweat and cigarettes - the aftermath always smelled the same - and as he watched the trembling shadows brush Gojyo's eyelids, Hakkai's chest grew tight. He traced the raw, reddened circles on Gojyo's wrist, ran his fingertips along the arm that overlaid his chest. Teeth marks dotted the swoop of Gojyo's collar bone and over his shoulder. Fingertips followed their line and ghosted down his lean, bare side. Past thin trails of red – delicate, fresh scabs strung together like tiny, precious beads. His fingers tensed, nails scratching and chipping at the night's earlier marks, trembling with the urge to leave new, matching ones. Gojyo shivered, moving closer.

Behind the wall, the rain continued.

He grazed his fingertips over Gojyo's hip, across darkening parallel bruises where his fingers fit so perfectly, pressing deep again.

Stars flashed bloody-silver, Gojyo's eyes opening slowly. Hakkai's roaming touch stopped; his wandering eye ceased and settled into his lover's steady gaze.

The kiss drowned out the sound of rain; crimson eyes blotted out starlight.

Gojyo saved him, again.


End file.
